


Masked Animosity

by MoggyZal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Gangs, It’s just the opening atm, Original work - Freeform, Violence, Well - Freeform, barely even that lmao, critique wanted, it won’t let me add many tags at the moment so I will add more later loll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoggyZal/pseuds/MoggyZal
Summary: (Currently only a small opening, please give critique, I am very bad at writing and have no idea what I’m doing lol)The world is plagued with feral organisations that terrorise each other and the government.Most civilians can quite easily avoid getting mixed up in these fatal relations.But what happens when you have no choice in the matter?





	Masked Animosity

**Author's Note:**

> (Please bare in mind that I wrote this at 3am in the middle of a blackout because I was bored, I haven’t got this full plot outlined yet but I figured I’d post just a teaser of what the book is going to be like so I can see if people like it or not, critique is very appreciated.
> 
> Also I am illiterate and have no idea how to work this website so have fun lmao)

Masked Animosity  
————————

  
A man laid dead in the center of hollywalk park west street.

On the early hours of 5:30 young woman who just so happened to be jogging around the area found his spralled out corpse just as she was about to leave, her call to the cops was frequently interrupted by her paniked gasps and gags. The police arrived at the scene exactly 7 minuites later and, despite whitnesing atrocities everyday, even they had to hold back their retching at the sight of the mangled display.  
  
They couldn’t identify the body, his faced was burnt beyond recognition, his clothes were in rags and drenched deep red stains. The most disturbing part was how every single one of his teeth was plucked from his skull leaving no way to check dental record. The person…thing…who did this knew exactly what they were doing and how to get away with it.

  
/////  


“Oi, dumbass!”  
  
“ah!”

blistering coffee splattered along my hands and I yelped in pain quickly trying to dap it off of me with the napkins skattered across the table.  
A deep sigh came from across the table.  
  
“you should have been listening to me instead of dozing off, God, sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you.”  
  
I glared up at the tall figure across the table who glared back at me with an air of distaste. Sticking my tounge out at him I growl out my defence  
  
“I wasn’t dozing off! And even if I was could you blame me? How many times are you going to blab on about how I should live my life or whatever…”  
  
a smug smirk well on his lips as he smiled and gritted out in the most cynical way  
  
“if I didn’t ‘blab on’ how to you should live your life then you wouldn’t have a life!”  
he flicked an ice cube at me from his tea and his smile dropped to his normal bored looking frown, brown eyes stared at me contemplating as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
“and if you weren’t dozing away in your own little world then what were you doing?” he questioned as I pressed the ice cube against the small burns on my hand.  
  
“eh, well…” I glanced up at the tv to my left and he followed my gaze, his raised eybrows quickly furrowing as he glanced back at me with a sudden sterness that wasn’t rare with him  
“you better not go into that phase again where you become obsessed with true crime and all that shit, I don’t want to talk about what Jeffree Dahmer did to his victimas when its 3 am on a work nig-“  
  
“im not gonna! And it wasn’t 3am! It was like…4:15…” I pouted out  
  
he let out an amused huff and turned his attention back to the tv as it continued to describe the gruesome details.  
  
“looks like the work of one of those gangs” he muttered in a low voice so that no one could overhear.  
  
“yea, seems that way, I don’t see why the news dosnt say anything about them, its pretty obvious who are the prime suspects judging by what they carved into his chest…”  
  
he took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes, “ you know how corrupt everything has been recently, they cant say anything because it would put the police in a bad light. It would show how truly powerless they currently are and that would obviously cause panic.” He hissed out clearly displeased with the actions, or more so lack of, that are being done.  
  
“I know, I just think that nothing will change until something is done… it feels wrong to act like nothing is happening, to act like the people in this café around us…might be part of this all!”  
  
I whined and slouched in my chair, I mixed my coffee around ith a spoon trying to calm myself. A large yet dainty hand cupped mine as he rubbed a thumb over mine in comforting motions.

“I get it, but its not like we can do anything, lets just be glad that nothings happened to anyone we know yet, luckily none of them are stupid enough to get caught up in any of this mess” he forced out a smile that I returned as I sat back up and gave him an appreciative glance.  
  
“yeah, luckily”

**Author's Note:**

> ——  
> (That’s all I have so far for the opening, I was just curious on if y’all have and critiques and criticism about it! Im not that good of a writer but I live creations stories and I want to finally put one out in the world.
> 
> So what do you think of this for an introduction, was it cliche? 
> 
> I don’t know if I want to write this as a novel or make this into a comic... or maybe both, idk, but please tell me what you think!.)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
